FairyTales
by HappyFace1886
Summary: They were living anything but the fairytale life, but that didn't mean they couldn't have their happily ever after. 1886/HaruHibari ONESHOT


**AN**: Hello my lovely KHR readers. Yes, I have returned with another HibariHaru fic, but to me, this feels like it was written while I was on drugs. It's late. I'm sleep deprived. And I have a killer headache. For the past who knows how long, I've been having these ridiculous writers-block like problems. This probably doesn't make sense, but at this point, I don't really care.

I hope you people like it though.

**FairyTales**

ONESHOT

Summary: They were living anything but the fairytale life, but that didn't mean they couldn't have their happily ever after.

Pairing: 1886 HibariHaru

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and gramatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

* * *

**FairyTales**

_HappyFace1886_

As a child, Miura Haru believed in fairytales. She believed that there were such things as prince charming and that they were valiant heroes who would do everything in order to protect their beloved princess. She believed that they would carry their princess off into the sunset, gentle smiles on their faces as they rode the pristine white horse.

Ah, bliss.

The happily ever after that so many dreamed of...

This fairytale ending was something Haru truly believed in and hoped that she would someday be able to embrace...

* * *

_The rope bit into her wrists and there were angry marks on her skin, but that was too be expected. She had been fighting against her restraint for hours, but they weren't letting up. Whoever had kidnapped her had been smart. They placed extra care in ensuring that she would not be able to escape._

_Fear ran through her blood, but not because she was in a dangerous situation._

_No, she never felt fear for something as silly as that._

_She felt fear for the people who had taken her._

_The people who had dared to touch her._

* * *

The Vongola Family was renowned throughout the world. They were the masters of the underworld and all those who came near them bowed in awe at the greatness of the mafia family.

The Decimo was given full attention and no one dared to disrespect him. This was so with all the other Guardians, the men whose hands the Decimo would gladly rest his life upon. In the eyes of the underlings, the Guardians held a possession that was almost in a similar status to the Decimo of Vongola.

Powerful.

Lethal.

And unstoppable.

All of the Guardians were regarded to be a force to be reckon with, but one of the most feared was the Guardian of the Cloud.

Free.

Unpredictable.

Justice.

He was the man, despite his connections to an illegal organization, upheld the peace within Namimori. Under his careful watch, there was no such thing as disturbances. All threats were silenced, never to be heard from again.

People generally stayed away from him, the dangerous predator who would bite anyone to death if they dared to disturb him and his precious town.

And that's why, when they heard that Miura Haru, the women who was said to be the lover of said dangerous predator, was kidnapped, they could only shake their head in pity at those who would be at the receiving end of his demonic anger.

* * *

_The attack had occurred instantaneously. The walls surrounding her shook and spider-web cracks appeared on them. For a moment, she thought that the entire Guardian had arrived. There was no way that one single man could have the ability to cause such mayhem by himself... no... wait a minute...._

_She wanted to laugh, feeling silly for having even thought that._

_What was she thinking?_

_This Hibari Kyoya._

_Her face rose up as she stared at the broken wall across from her. Light flittered through the darkness of the abandoned parking lot that was the hideout of the idiot louts._

_His eyes seemed to glow throughout the darkness while the coat was precariously hanging over his shoulders and seemed to give him an ethereal look, the bringer of death who was ready to massacre those that had wronged him._

_Having spent so much time observing him, Haru knew he was angry._

_He was displeased and not even the Gods would be able to stop him from venting his anger out on the idiots who had dared to touch what was his._

* * *

Their relationship had never been conventional. The first time they had gone out on a 'date' had been going on patrol together throughout Namimori. Not something Haru would deem romantic, not to mention she was useless when it came to physically fighting someone, but she had still gone ahead.

It had been quiet.

Just the two of them walking quietly down the streets.

Haru was normally a chatter-box and always had something to say, but during that moment, she couldn't find a single thing to talk about. Instead, she had silently walked a step behind him, staring at his back quietly before glancing away.

Oh why, oh why had she agreed to this?

They were so different from each other?

He fought and bled his enemies. He had no remorse for his actions and would easily do it again in order to crush his enemies, to shove the stupid herbivores to the crevice of the earth and expose to them their weakness. Someone who respected power would have no interest in her.

The tense silence between them only proved that this was all a mistake.

They shouldn't be together.

They weren't meant together.

Insecure thoughts, thoughts that had never even crossed her mind when she had been so obsessed with Tsuna, ravaged her mind. The silence was so suffocating that it took all her will-power to walk with a straight face. Heck, it was hard just to walk without stumbling over air!

And just when she had been ready to run away from him, to turn away from what had to be her biggest foolish choice –going out with Hibari Kyoya? Her? Really?!-, they had been attacked by a couple of local thugs.

* * *

_Haru took a step back towards Hibari, warily staring at the ghastly looking thug that was inching closer to them. He swaggered forward, confident that he could the two who were practically half his size._

"_So this is the fucking Prefect that I heard was raging through my town." He sniggered, crossing his hand arrogantly over his chest. "Pathetic. Who knew my crew would get so weak while I was in jail? To get their ass handed by a punk like you."_

_Haru almost jumped when the thug's eyes landed on her._

"_Oh and what's this? Going out with your girlfriend? Haha, how sweet." His laughter boomed and Haru felt her face flush. "Hey there cutie, why don't you leave that scrawny bastard and come hang out with a real man?"_

_Her eyes widened at his words and she didn't know whether to feel disgusted or angry. How dare he insult Hibari-san? It was not right to judge someone they didn't even know! However, before she could say a word, Hibari took a step forward._

_The normal stoic expression he had when facing weak thugs wasn't there. Instead, a fire seemed to be burning in his eyes, a cold fire that seeped through one's skin and attacked the heart. The small step he took forward echoed and there was a shift in the air. The guffawing thug seemed to also noticed as he instantly became silent, his muscles tensing up as he sized up the Prefect in front of him._

"_What, you want to have a go?" he demanded, raising his arm, thickly laden with useless muscle._

"_Pathetic herbivore." He spoke softly, belying the bloodlust that threatened to rip out of the seams of the fabricated gentleness. With a flick of his arms, the tonfas appeared and glinted menacingly under the light. "I'll bite you to death."_

* * *

Short, simple, and to the point.

That had always been Hibari's way.

He respected power and desired to attain more of it, to be able to put all those accursed herbivores in their place.

So imagine her surprise when his attention had landed on her.

* * *

_Haru carefully jumped over the unconscious thug and followed after Hibari who was already turning the corner. "Ah! W-Wait Hibari-san!"_

_He paused and turned his head to look at her._

_Silence._

_There it was again._

_That impregnable silence that always came up whenever they were alone together._

_Hibari always had an air of authority and when she was with others, it was easy for her to speak to him, to be able to laugh freely. But when they were alone, Haru lost her voice. She could only stare at him, her heart thudding maddeningly in her chest, threatening to jump out of her._

"_Wh-Why did you a-ask Haru to go p-patrol with you?" she wanted to hit herself at how she stammered, but when they were alone, she never seemed to be able to control that part of her. "H-Haru's weak and can't f-fight! If Haru's with you, s-she'll only slow you down!"_

_The silence persisted and Haru felt her heart sink. Coming here with him had really been a big mistake. She should leave before she made a fool of herself. She should-._

"_You must either be blind or a fool to not notice that strength comes in many forms."_

* * *

He knew.

Hibari knew.

He knew that she always forced the cheerful smile on her face around Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan, always congratulating them on their happy relationship.

He knew her heart broke each time she saw them together and how she'd clam everything up, hide her true feelings to protect the happiness of her friends.

The powerful will-power she possessed drew him to her, captivated him. It was like the thrill of a hunt, chasing down the prey through the dense forest until he finally caught up with it, sinking his teeth and claws into it. Hibari wanted to pull her apart, find out what makes her tick, to know everything about her in order to understand this grew inner-power she possessed.

He wanted to see the fire in her eyes, the determination that would always rise up when it concerned her friends.

And he wanted it focused on him.

He wanted to see the fire focused directly at him, challenging his own will, trying to bend him to her desire only for her to fall to pieces under his strength. But he knew that the fire would come back. It would continue to fight him, defy him until it won dominance.

But she would never win.

He would never allow her to.

But seeing her try would be oh-so enjoyable.

And to be able to see these flames, to be embraced by them day-by-day, he had to capture the owner of these flames. He had to captivate Miura Haru just as she had captivated him.

He would nurture the flames and mold them in a manner that would link her to him forever.

And that was why he was so fucking pissed when he discovered how she had been snatched from right under his watchful eyes.

* * *

_Haru winced and clenched her eyes shut, unwilling to hear the sounds of the pained screams as Hibari viciously tore through the men that charge at him._

_Weak._

_They were all too weak against him._

_And yet they had attempted to challenge him by taking what was __**his**__ with no remorse, with no fear of the consequences._

_Thus, they must be punished._

_The metal tonfa collided with the nose of the nearby brute, sending him hurdling through the air until he landed on a large mountain of boxes. He was soon joined by three of his companions, all of whom landed on him._

* * *

In fairytales, the relationship was simple.

There was a prince charming.

And there was a princess.

They loved and adored each other.

When saved, the princess would lovingly thank the prince.

And the prince would respond on how much he loved her, that he would do anything for her.

* * *

"_Hahi!" she squeaked when Hibari roughly jerked her up. Constantly being forced in his presence alone had strengthened her immunity towards his powerful presence and it made her proud, knowing she could stand up to him without hesitance. "You jerk! You can't treat a lady like this! Especially after she was tied up for hours to the point that her wrists are going to bleed because of the stupid ropes!"_

"_You're loud," he commented bluntly, dragging her towards the hole he had made on the wall._

* * *

Their relationship was no fairytale and the possibilities of their ending were limitless...

...but that does not mean that they could never have their happily ever after...

* * *

**::owari::**

* * *

**AN**: There are soooo many things wrong with this one-shot, but i tried my best and so, RIGHT NOW, i have no regrets. If i really do start regret putting this up, I guess I'll pull it down later or something. Or i'll be lazy and keep it. Anyways, I hope you readers liked it at least.... whatever this thing was....

Review Please~!

Listening to you guys really motivates me and hopefully I'll be able to write properly. Really, this writer's block thing.... or maybe it's because im picky.... is getting seriously ridiculous. If you have advice on how not to be picky or how to get rid of writer's block, please telll meeee!


End file.
